


Get Out Alive

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Banana Fish Inspired, Daddy Issues, Gun Violence, M/M, Skinny ist ernsthaft verzweifelt, Skinnys hat eine Vergangenheit als Stricher
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Skinny spürte wie sein Finger leicht am Abzug zitterte. Eine unvorsichtige Bewegung und es wäre vorbei. Für immer. Der alte Mann stand auf und ging langsam auf Skinny zu. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand nach dem Jungen aus. „Fass mich nicht an!“, schrie Skinny. „Fass mich nie wieder an.“
Relationships: E. Skinner Norris/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Get Out Alive

***

_Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time_

_I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined_

_***_

Skinny spürte wie sein Finger leicht am Abzug zitterte. Eine unvorsichtige Bewegung und es wäre vorbei. Für immer.

Er sah den großen Mann an, die Haare die bereits ergrauten, der stechende Blick aus den scharfen Augen. Wie oft hatte er selbst den Blick abgewandt? Hatte ihm nicht standhalten können? Doch etwas war in seinem Inneren gewachsen. Ein wildes Tier hatte sein Haupt erhoben und es forderte eine blutige Mahlzeit.

„Du wendest dich also gegen mich? Nach all dem was ich für dich getan habe?“

Skinny biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Schmerz half ihm fokussiert zu bleiben, während die Erinnerungen auf ihn einströmten. _Nach all dem was ich für dich getan habe._ Wie oft hatte er seinen Vater diese Worte aussprechen hören?

Doch es war nicht Dankbarkeit die Skinny fühlte, sondern Abscheu. Der Ekel der ihn dazu brachte, alle Vorsicht zu vergessen.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Zeit, als du kaum in der Lage warst dein schäbiges Apartment zu bezahlen? Als du dein Geld noch in dunklen Gassen verdient hast?“

Skinny erinnerte sich. An die vielen Male, die er auf den Knien gerutscht war, Schwänze gelutscht hatte. An das Gefühl, von jemanden, den man verabscheute, gefickt zu werden und sich doch nicht wehren zu können. Doch was hatte sich schon groß geändert?

Der alte Mann stand auf und ging langsam auf Skinny zu. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand nach dem Jungen aus.

„Fass mich nicht an!“, schrie Skinny. „Fass mich nie wieder an.“

„Ohne mich würdest du immer noch anschaffen gehen. Wahrscheinlich wärst du auf dem Strich bereits verreckt.“

Der alte Mann sah Skinny mit einem schmalen Lächeln an und die Überlegenheit die Skinny darin erkannte, verstärkte den Impuls endlich den Abzug zu drücken.

„Wo ist der Unterschied, ob ich mich von dir ficken lasse oder von Halb Rocky Beach?“

Es hatte sich nichts geändert, nur die Bedingungen unter denen er anschaffen ging waren andere.

Anfangs hatte er noch glauben wollen, dass der Mafiaboss sein Potenzial erkannt hatte. Dass er Skinny deshalb zu sich genommen hatte, damit er innerhalb der Organisation aufsteigen konnte. Doch je länger er bei dem Boss lebte, desto mehr musste Skinny feststellen, dass sich sein Leben nicht im Mindesten von dem Goldenen Käfig seiner Kindheit unterschied. Und mit einem Mal, fühlte er sich unangenehm an seinen Vater erinnert. Sah sich selbst als kleinen Jungen, der vor dem übermächtigen Mann kniete und darum bettelte, geliebt zu werden. Oder zumindest anerkannt. Doch nichts davon gab es bedingungslos. Man musste es sich verdienen. Indem man still hielt, kaum mehr war als ein schönes Schmuckstück, mit dem andere prahlen konnten.

Unaufhörlich zogen die Erinnerungen an seinem Vater vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei. Skinny dachte daran, wie er darum gerungen hatte ihn stolz zu machen. Doch all seine Bemühungen hatten nichts genützt. Er hatte den Mann den er so bewunderte nur immer wieder enttäuscht, war nie gut genug gewesen.

Und auch jetzt war es das Gleiche. Skinny wollte zeigen, dass er mehr war als ein Stricher aus der Gosse, der allen bloß Ärger bereitete. Doch sie wollten ihn als Bittsteller. Konnten sich groß und mächtig fühlen, wenn sie ihn retteten. Immer wieder aufs Neue.

Und Skinny kam sich vor wie der undankbare Junge aus seiner Kindheit, der den Mann enttäuschte der ihm doch nur helfen wollte.

Und seine Schuld bezahlte er dann mit Sex.

Wieder musste Skinny feststellen, dass sich seit seiner Kindheit nichts geändert hatte. Nur der Mann der ihn beherrschte war ein anderer.

„Na los, drück ab.“, sagte der Alte, während er Skinny fixierte. „Oder schaffst du es am Ende doch nicht, dich von mir zu befreien?“

Er lachte abfällig und Skinny verstand selbst nicht warum er es noch immer nicht schaffte den Abzug zu drücken.

Sie standen dicht voreinander, fixierten sich, während der Geruch von Sex noch in der Luft hing, schwer und drückend.

Und so plötzlich, dass Skinny es nicht kommen sah, schlug der alte Mann ihm den Revolver aus der Hand. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug die Waffe auf dem Boden auf.

Skinny wollte ihr hinterher hechten, doch da hatte der Alte ihn bereits gepackt und aufs Bett gestoßen. Noch bevor er sich bewegen konnte spürte Skinny das vertraute Gewicht, spürte wie die Matratze unter ihnen nachgab. Verzweifelt versuchte Skinny den Mann von sich zu stoßen, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch der Alte war erstaunlich zäh.

„Du bist bloß ein Stricher. Soll ich dich noch mal daran erinnern?“, hörte Skinny die tiefe Stimme über sich, während er spürte wie eine Hand seine Hose öffnete.

Skinny wollte dem alten Mann das Knie in den Magen rammen, sich befreien, doch unter dem Gewicht des Anderen konnte er sich kaum bewegen. Er hatte keinen Spielraum, doch sein Stolz verbot ihm aufzugeben.

„Beiß mich ruhig, kleiner Tiger.“

Skinny wurde schlecht, als die Worte in einem heiseren Stöhnen endeten. Er schmeckte das Blut in seinem Mund, spürte die Hände des Mannes auf seinem Körper, heiß als wollten sie ihn verbrennen. Der Atem auf seiner Haut trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen, so ausgeliefert fühlte Skinny sich. Doch entschlossen drängte er sie zurück. Diese Blöße würde er sich nicht geben.

„Du bist ein wildes Tier und ich werde dich zähmen, Skinny.“, sagte der Alte, während er Skinny tiefer in die Laken drückte.

„Du willst mich brechen und mir damit den Stolz nehmen. Genau das was mich jetzt für dich so begehrenswert macht.“, spie Skinny aus. Schmerzlich bewusst war er sich der Hand die es so mühelos schaffte seine Hände gefangen zu halten. Skinny mochte dem Anderen körperlich unterlegen sein, doch es gab etwas, das würde der alte Mann niemals von ihm bekommen.

„Ist das so?“, fragte der Alte, während er mühsam erst sich und dann Skinny die Hose herunterzog. Skinnys Widerstand erlosch, er ließ es geschehen. Ein kurzer, stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als der Alte in ihn eindrang und Skinny konnte ein scharfes Einatmen nicht unterdrücken.

Er wandte den Blick ab, doch das angestrengte Keuchen über sich konnte er nicht ausblenden. Skinny versuchte herauszufinden, ob die Geräusche das Schlimmste waren. Sie schienen die Berührungen auf seiner Haut erst wirklich real zu machen.

Kurz schloss Skinny die Augen. Doch das schien ihn nur noch mehr in seinen Körper einzusperren, ihn all das nur noch intensiver erleben zu lassen, also öffnete er die Augen wieder.

Unstet glitten Skinnys Blicke durch das prunkvoll eingerichtete Zimmer, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg, bis sie an der Pistole hängen blieben. Warum hatte er es nicht geschafft abzudrücken? Es wäre so leicht gewesen. Mit einem Schlag hätte alles vorbei sein können.

Und wieder trieben Bilder von seinem Vater durch seinen Geist. Trugen ihn davon, raus aus seinem Körper. Ließen ihn all die unzähligen Male durchleben in denen er sich schutzlos und ausgeliefert gefühlt hatte. Weiter zu der Zeit in der Kadettenanstalt, als er das erste Mal vergewaltigt worden war. An die Male die gefolgt waren. Mit einem Außenseiter wie ihm hatte man es machen können.

Vielleicht war er deshalb anschaffen gegangen. So hatte er die Typen auf irgendeine Art dafür bezahlen lassen, für das was sie ihm antaten.

Ein Schlag holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, zurück in seinen Körper. Unwillkürlich verkrampfte Skinny sich, spürte nur noch intensiver wie der alte Mann sich in ihm bewegte. Grob immer wieder zustieß.

Ein schwacher Impuls sich zu wehren, wollte von Skinny Besitz ergreifen, doch er rang ihn nieder. Vorhin hätte er eine Chance gehabt, doch der Augenblick war vorbei. Und wenn er sich verkrampfte, tat es nur um so mehr weh. Verzweifelt versuchte Skinny sich auf seinen Atem zu konzentrieren, wieder an den Punkt zu gelangen, an dem er in seinen Kopf entkommen konnte. Doch der alte Mann hatte offenbar andere Pläne. Schmerzhaft griff er in Skinnys Haare.

„Schön hierbleiben.“, forderte er, während er Skinnys Kopf in den Nacken drückte, ihn zwang seinen Blick zu erwidern.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken spuckte Skinny ihm ins Gesicht. Er spürte wie das Tier in seinem Inneren den Kopf hob, noch einmal versuchte er verzweifelt den Mann von sich zu stoßen, der ihn in diese goldene Hölle verfrachtet hatte. Doch sein Aufbegehren entlockte dem Alten nur ein unterdrücktes Lachen.

„So ist es gut, kleiner Tiger. Wehr dich.“

Skinny starrte wieder zu dem matten Metall der Waffe. Wenn er es nicht schaffte, das Tier in seinem Inneren zu bewahren, dann würde er sterben. Langsam, Stück für Stück, würde der Alte ihn töten. Oder so verstümmeln, dass er als leblose Marionette existierte. Dann würde er nicht mehr als eine Trophäe in einer grotesken Sammlung sein.

Doch wieder zwang der Alte ihn dazu ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du gehörst mir, Skinny. Mir allein, merk dir das.“

Skinny spürte die verzweifelte Wut in seinem Inneren, während er den Bissabdruck auf der Schulter des Alten fixierte. Kaum mehr als einige Tropfen Blut hatte er ihm abringen können. Es würde nur ein blauer Fleck von seinem Aufbegehren zeugen.

Der Alte stieß einige Male besonders hart zu, zwang Skinny auf seine Bewegungen zu reagieren. Und sei es nur mit einem unterdrückten, von Schmerz erfüllten Aufkeuchen.

Skinny biss die Zähne aufeinander, wünschte sie nur, der Alte würde endlich kommen und von ihm ablassen. Doch er wollte Skinny für seinen Ungehorsam bestrafen, ihm demonstrieren wer von ihnen die Kontrolle besaß.

Langsam bewegte der Mann sich in Skinny, beobachtete aufmerksam jede Regung. Und Skinny hasste ihn mit jeder Faser für das was er ihm antat.

Es tat gut, den lang gehegten Hass endlich gegen jemand anderen schleudern zu können. Zu oft hatte Skinny sich selbst verachtet, für die unzähligen Male in denen er zugelassen hatte, dass ein anderer über seine Grenzen ging. Bewusst hatte er sich gezwungen still zu bleiben, die Berührungen auszuhalten, weil er die Konsequenzen noch viel mehr gefürchtet hatte.

Doch er hatte sich entschieden die Ketten zu sprengen. Nur was hatte ihm das gebracht? Er hatte es nicht geschafft im entscheidenden Moment abzudrücken. Wieder hatte er zugelassen, dass er missbraucht wurde. Hatte sich selbst ein weiteres Mal bestätigt, dass er eben genau das verdiente.

Skinny versuchte verzweifelt seinen Gefühlen zu entkommen. Die innere Leere war leichter zu ertragen, als der Schmerz der vergangenen Jahre.

Ein dumpfer Schmerz pulsierte durch Skinny Wange und entlud sich als Explosion in seinem Kopf.

„Du wirst dich deiner Strafe nicht entziehen.“

Ein Knurren hatte sich in das angestrengte Keuchen über ihm gemischt.

Skinny wollte zurück in den leeren Raum in seinem Kopf, auch wenn die Räder von Kummer und Leid rot gefärbt waren, war es doch der einzige Ort an dem er der Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit nicht vollends ausgeliefert war.

Der Hass in seinem Inneren loderte erneut heiß auf. Skinny wand sich unter dem Anderen, versuchte ein weiteres Mal vergeblich zu entkommen, doch er war unter dem massigen Körper begraben.

„Wenn du dich wehrst, machst du es nur schlimmer.“

Der heiße Atem auf seiner Haut ging stoßweise. Skinny spürte wie seine Verzweiflung den alten Mann anmachte, ihm genau das gab, was er von dem Jungen wollte.

Und das war der Moment in dem er spürte wie sein letzter Widerstand zusammenbrach. Skinny ließ zu, dass die Trauer, Ohnmacht und Demütigung von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Er würde aus dieser Situation nicht entkommen, musste ertragen was man ihm antat. Also warum noch kämpfen, wenn er am Ende eh verlor?

Skinny versank in dem Elend das in den dunklen Ecken seiner Seele auf ihn lauerte. Er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft zu bekommen, während die auf ihn einstürzenden Gefühle ihn zu zermalmen drohten. Ergeben schloss Skinny die Augen, stieg tiefer hinab, fühlte wie all die aufgestauten Emotionen der letzten Jahre sich mit einer unbändigen Stärke Bahn brachen, ihn fortspühlten und er an den scharfen Klippen seiner Gefühle immer wieder zerbrach und zerquetscht wurde. Doch er ließ es geschehen, beging emotionalen Selbstmord.

„So ist es gut.“, hörte er die Stimme des Alten wie aus weiter Ferne. Und mit einem letzten, heiseren Keuchen kam der Mann in ihm. Erleichterung machte sich in Skinny breit, als er spürte Skinny wie der Andere sich aus ihm zurückzog.

Der alte Mann stand auf, betrachtete Skinny der immer noch regungslos vor ihm lag.

„Du wirst gefügiger.“, stellte er unvermittelt fest.

Doch diese Demütigung war eine zu viel. Skinny spürte wieder den kalten Hass in seinem Inneren aufsteigen. Er wusste nicht, wann er eine weitere Chance bekommen würde. Ob er überhaupt jemals wieder eine Chance bekommen würde. Ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken rollte er sich vom Bett, griff nach der Waffe und entsicherte sie. Skinnys Blick kreuzte den des Anderen. Kurz meinte er so etwas wie Überraschung darin aufblitzen zu sehen. Oder war es fast so etwas wie Stolz? Doch das war in diesem Augenblick nicht wichtig. Skinny zielte und feuerte das Magazin in den Körper des alten Mannes.

***

**Author's Note:**

> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Titel: Get Out Alive - Three Days Grace  
> Kapitelname & Zitat: Look What You Made Me Do - Taylor Swift


End file.
